


Eyes That Shine Human

by logoki



Category: South Park
Genre: AU Where everyone can shapeshift into a dog, Crenny, Eventual Smut, F/M, I love Kenny so much, M/M, Slow Burn Ish, Theyre dogs you hear me, all of em are friggin dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logoki/pseuds/logoki
Summary: *Alternate Universe where everyone can shift into a dog*Stan, Kyle Cartman and Kenny have lived in South Park their entire fleabitten lives and that's how it's always been. Roaming the area around Stark's Pond on Saturdays and prowling the hallways of school on weekdays. Life couldn't be more pleasant or boring. And then Kenny not-so-accidentally sinks his teeth into Craig Tucker. And well, his life just isn't going to be the same after that, now is it?
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Eyes That Shine Human

The wind whipped around Kenny’s face as he ran through the field, legs pounding against the earth and tongue lolling outside of his mouth. He felt his adrenaline spike and suddenly he was running faster than before, darting ahead of Stan in a speed that would have all the other boys wishing they were him. Mind you, he was no greyhound, but then again, no one in South Park was. He passed the finish line where Kyle and Butters were waiting, tails wagging. The second he passed, Butters howled and stood up on his two short hind legs, trying to be as tall as a corgi could be. The smaller dog immediately ran over to Kenny and jumped on him, nipping at his ears as he slowed down, panting. He finally came to a full stop and licked Butters’ nose affectionately before enveloping the entirety of the smaller dog’s snout in his mouth with ease. Butters jumped back with a surprised yelp, but quickly recovered, turning to look for Stan and Eric with his stubby little tail wagging excitedly.   
Stan soon followed Kenny across the finish line, panting heavily with slobber leaking from his maw. Kenny smiled wolfishly, as only Kenny could in dog form, ducking his head and looking at Stan with doleful cornflower blue eyes. 

“You son of a bitch!” Stan barked once he regained his breath, “Who gave you the right to be that fast?” 

Kenny shook his head and neck, splattering dew that had gathered against his pale blonde coat in the early morning. If he was a human he would have shrugged. Instead his head bobbed, and he licked his chops. 

“What can I say, honey? It’s just in my blood.” The Irish Wolfhound squatted down playfully with his tail wagging widely, managing to slap against a much perturbed Kyle. Kyle, who snapped at Kenny’s tail and growled once he had it in his mouth. Unable to give in to the threat of violence however, the red poodle’s tail was wagging as well. Kenny howled with glee and started to chase Kyle around, who was unrelenting in giving up his grip on the wolfhound’s tail. 

The boys were having such a grand time that they didn’t notice when Eric Cartman came trotting in a self-dignified manner across the finish line, with his head held high and Wendy in tow.   
“Well look who finally managed to catch up,” Stan bark-laughed, shaking in good humor as Eric merely sneered at him with his protruding teeth. 

“Shut the fuck up Stan, I was enjoying a nice trot in the field with your bitch.” Wendy growled at the mention of her in this manner, but didn’t linger on it. Instead, the female husky trotted over to Stan, touching their noses together in a display that made Kyle retch. In retching, he forgot that he was supposed to have Kenny’s tail in his mouth, and the other boy snatched himself free, yelping triumphantly. Butters in turn yipped loudly, biting at Kenny’s heels as he pounded against the compact dirt of the park. 

“See what you made me do, fatass? Now he’s free,” Kyle barked harshly at Eric, who looked at him with ire in his eyes. 

“Ay! Don’t call me fat! This is just how English bulldogs are built Khaal.” If Kyle could, he would have snorted. Instead, he rolled his eyes and huffed heavily through his nose, leaning down to sniff at the pudgy bulldog who looked at him suspiciously. 

When Kyle had finished sniffing his friend, he sat up proudly and held his head high before making his assessment public to his friends. 

“You smell,” he began, yawning big and showing off his sharp canine teeth, “Like a fat little bitch.” At that, Eric growled unceremoniously and lunged at Kyle, who was howling with doggish laughter. The two rolled around on the ground, getting their coats irrevocably coated his dirt and grime, but neither seemed to care all that much. 

Kenny was boosted by this new energy, and in turn glanced at Stan, the proud Burnese Mountain dog looked down at his friends with fondness in his eyes. Without warning, Kenny sprang away from Butters and flung himself into Stan, the two colliding against the earth together. Wendy yelped and trotted over to Butters, who had taken to lying down on the compact ground, tongue lolling lazily as he looked up at the severe she-dog. Wendy followed his direction and sat down, watching the four dogs locked in combat. They had always been like this, ever since elementary school, when they were all still practically puppies. She huffed lightly, thinking back to those days, back when Stan could barely even talk to her without getting nervous and throwing up. If she was in her human form she would have chuckled. 

But so, so many years had gone by since fourth grade. They were all now seventeen, and as wild as they could possibly be. Wendy was glad at how things had turned out, for the most part. Although Kyle and Eric still managed to give her a royal headache most of the time. Her attention to her own thoughts was interrupted with pained yelping coming from the literal dogpile and an indignant looking Cartman came shooting out of the pile, an affronted demeanor about him. 

“That was RUDE, Khaal!” he yelped, contorting himself to get a good look at his back and sniffing pathetically. Wendy huffed. Right. This was why she deemed it necessary to accompany the boys to events like this. She was the proverbial nurse and referee. She stood up and made her way over to Eric, sniffing the minute scrape that Kyle had evidentially caused. She licked it once, twice, then snorted on it, making her head shake. 

“Doesn’t smell like Kyle,” she mused, scratching her neck with one of her back legs, “Smells like you, Ken.” Kenny and Stan had both stopped their skirmish to observe what was happening with Eric. Kenny bowed his head as his tongue lolled, dripping. He smiled sheepishly and hunkered down to Eric’s level. When he was down there with Eric, he pulled his head back and started licking all the way from the middle of Cartman’s head to all the way down his back. Eric reeled in disgust. 

“Feck you Kinny!!” he screeched, winding back and releasing himself to run just a couple of yards away before turning around and glaring with minute fury at his friends, all of whom where howling with laughter at the sounds that had come out of Carman’s mouth. 

“Oh I see,” he growled out, “Ha ha very funny. Well SCREW you guys! I’m going HOME.” As he said this he turned and with one final huff, started to walk away. But it was only then that he ran into someone. He slammed into the towering Doberman with a undignified grunt, which the bitter, large dog returned with a sneer, growling lowly. 

The appearance of the new dog caused the lot of them to stop their shenanigans and stare at him. Who was he? He looked to be about their age. How long had he been standing there, watching them? Just before Stan could call out, asking some of these questions, the Doberman was joined by a wiry looking Shiba Inu, a quite handsome German Shorthaired Pointer, a powerful looking Cane Corso and a beagle who looked like his back legs were supported by wheels of some sort. 

Wendy could feel the tension between the two groups, and she shared a look with Butters, who returned her gaze with a worried look of his own. She had never seen these dogs before, and she knew almost every dog their age in South Park. Maybe these dogs were from another town? Yeah, that had to be it. She hummed privately to herself, eyes darting between Stan and the Doberman, who seemed to be facing off and sizing each other up. 

“Oi! Who are you douchebags?” Always reliable to be utterly terrible, Eric spoke up and cut the tension with his ear splitting bark. “Ever heard of dibs? Cause we fucken got dibs on Stark’s Pond on Saturday mornings!” 

The Doberman took his eyes off of Stan for a moment to glare down at Eric with his intense amber eyes. The bulldog did not flinch, however, merely raising his hackles. 

“I don’t smell your names out here,” the Cane Corso barked lowly, drawing the attention to himself rather than the Doberman. 

Kenny took this opportunity to howl out a laugh, that would sound genuine to anyone who didn’t know him. “Well we’re just gonna have to change that, now ain’t we?” With a sneeze, the Irish Wolfhound trotted over to the Cane Corso and hiked his leg, pissing right in front of the darker dog. The other dog, whose eyes flared with rage, and lunged at the taller dog, at Kenny. Kenny went down with a yelp and then all hell broke loose. 

Wendy had the good decency and forethought to herd Butters away from the row, and looked around until her eyes landed pityingly on the Beagle who looked like at any moment he’d get trampled on. She quickly herded him up and away from the commotion, sniffing him to make sure he hadn’t been hurt already. When she realized he was fine, she turned to him with a huff and a pissed off expression on her face. 

Before she could ask anything, however, she heard a yelp that was entirely too familiar to her. She whipped her head around just in time to see her boyfriend’s head in the Doberman’s maw. Immediately she saw red, and lunged at the beast, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him to let the Burnese Mountain dog go. Stan yowled in praise, and quickly turned on the Doberman once again, this time with his girlfriend by his side. 

Kenny had decided that trying to take on the Cane Corso in front of him, who was about eighty pounds of pure muscle, was about as bad an idea as he could have had. Instead, he deigned to run around, tire the other pooch out, and see if he could beat him that way. Whilst the others were in the thicket of the skirmish, Kenny loped around, looking back to see if he was being followed. Sure enough, the dark dog was following him, and catching up too. Too bad Kenny wasn’t going nearly as fast as he could. The faster Kenny went, the more hopeless the Cane Corso looked, until Kenny plowed right into something, or should he say, someone. 

Kenny and the Doberman went barreling into Stan and Wendy, causing yelps and cries to ring out in the dense park morning air. The Cane Corso yowled out a bark of laughter and trotted up to them, growling when he saw Kenny quickly getting up. But now, Kenny’s attention was elsewhere. Now, he was focused on the Doberman that he’d plowed into. What a creature. His amber eyes bored into Kenny’s baby blues, growl erupting from parted chops. Kenny sniffed the air around him, hiding what he was doing. He slowly positioned his feet and then he pounced before anyone from Doberman’s team could warn him what was about to go down. See, something that Doberman and his gang didn’t know about Kenny, was that Kenny could run, but Kenny could also fight. 

His teeth sank into the flesh around the Doberman’s collar, pulling the tall dog down with a yelp and a cry. He may have been, but so was Kenny. Kenny and the Doberman continued to fling themselves against each other, unaware that they were now the only ones left fighting. The Doberman snapped and snarled at Kenny, frothy saliva darting out with each bark he cast towards the blond wolfhound. He and the Doberman circled each other, and right as they were prepared to collide once again, Stan plowed into the side of Kenny, and the Shiba Inu from Doberman’s posse started nipping at Doberman’s heels, diverting him from continuing his pack. 

“Craig!” The Shiba Inu yipped aggressively, some of his fur matted and bloody. When the Doberman’s eyes roamed over to his friend, the intense animosity beneath his eyes was immediately assuaged and replaced with worry. Something in Kenny’s chest felt tight. He looked down incredulously at Stan, as if asking why the mountain dog stopped him. 

“Not worth it, Kenny,” he muttered, glaring over at the Doberman, whose name was apparently Craig. Fucking Craig. What a lame ass name. Kenny snarled, but looked around, seeing if his other friends were ok. His eyes glazed over the Cane Corso, who looked more put out than anything, and the German Shorthaired Pointer, who was licking at one of his paws a bit sheepishly. It was then that he noticed that Wendy was trembling. 

“Woah, Wendell, you alright there, buddy?” Kenny asked, concern dripping from his eyes as he sniffed at the female dog’s snout, ignoring the rising heckles on his friend Stan’s back.   
“Yeah, just a little shaken up I think,” Wendy admitted with a huff, “Can we just… go now? Poor Butters is probably scarred for life now, thanks to you morons.” 

Oh shit! Butters! Kenny hadn’t even thought of his smaller friend, and guilt ate him up inside because of it. He turned to look and found Butters gazing at him owlishly, with the paraplegic beagle from Doberman’s posse lying next to him. Before Kenny could stalk over to them and growl, Butters darted up and over to him, worry etched into his eyes. 

“You ok Ken?” Butters asked nervously. Kenny nodded once, curtly, and looked back over his shoulder at the Doberman, who just so happened to be staring right back at him. He sneezed defensively, and turned with his head held high, walking briskly towards the parking lot, ignoring the calls from his friends for him to come back as he picked up his pace until he was running full tilt towards anywhere that wasn’t there. He suddenly felt very foolish, for some odd reason. 

Stan turned and had the gall to look a little embarrassed, “Sorry about him,” Stan said, sitting down and starting to shift back to his human form. Once he was back to his normal, human, seventeen year old self, he reached out a hand for the Doberman, “Truce?” The Doberman looked with distrust at his hands, but huffed dejectedly instead, shifting into a kneeling human boy who looked the same age as Stan. He had jet black hair and amber eyes that were as they were on his dog form. All in all, the kid looked as menacing as he had as a dog. 

“What’s his problem, anyway?” Doberman asked, taking Stan’s hand. The rest of the others started to turn back into their human counterparts, the beagle remained where he was, however, looking a little put out. Wendy adjusted her skirt, brushing some of the dirt that had accumulated there off of it, and crossed her arms, looking over the boys with an eyebrow raised. 

“Long story short, Kinny’s an asshole,” Eric snorted, desperately wishing that he had followed said asshole back to the car where the cooler was with cokes, cheesy poofs and oatmeal cream pies. 

“Yeah but he’s also our friend,” Wendy said, shooting a look of contempt towards Cartman, “So obviously we weren’t going to just stand by and do nothing when you lunged at him.” This time she directed her glare towards a dark-skinned teenager that had a crew cut and stood where the Cane Corso had just moments before. He snorted, but didn’t say anything. 

“Right as usual,” Stan sighed, turning back to look at Doberman with an apologetic smile on his face. “So who are you guys? We haven’t seen you around South Park.” 

“I’m Clyde,” the boy who stood where the handsome German Shorthaired Pointer had been said, tossing his most dazzling smile directly to Wendy, who simply narrowed her eyes at him. 

“T-tw-tweek,” the wiry blond kid who had previously been the Shiba Inu twitched. 

“Craig,” Doberman said, raising his hand in acknowledgement of himself. 

“Token,” grumbled Mr. Cane Corso, crossing his arms and gazing at them all skeptically. 

“And this is Jimmy!” Butters said excitedly, holding up the beagle, who lolled his tongue and wagged his tail, happy to be included. 

“How the fuck do you know, Butters?” Eric hissed, which would have caused Butters to flinch if he hadn’t been used to Eric’s abrasive personality by then. 

“Aw shucks, fellas, Jimmy and I were talking while you guys was tousselin’, that’s all. Jimmy and his friends are from Creekside.” Butters put his new friend down and smiled down at him, as Jimmy barked up playfully. 

“Creekside?” Kyle asked, looking as if he was calculating something in his head, “That’s like, three hours away from here, dude! What are you guys doing here?”

Craig shrugged, nonchalance oozing from every pore that he had. Wendy felt her eyes roll to the back of her head, but didn’t snort or make any audible noise. 

“Why, scoping out the bitches, of course,” Clyde smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at Wendy, who merely responded with an embarrassed, “Ugh.” 

“Hey, hey, this bitch is off limits! This is Stan’s bitch!” Eric called loudly, probably delighting in the fact that he had called Wendy a bitch not once, but twice, and would be getting away with it since everyone else was too exhausted to do anything about it. 

“Stan!” Wendy whined. 

“I’ll kill you, you fat fuck!” Stan groaned, lunging at his overweight friend, who was gurgling out something along the lines of “Totally worth it.” The spectacle was interrupted, however, when Clyde, Token and Tweek started to giggle at the scene unfolding in front of them.

“So,” Craig started, clearing his voice, “You, I’m guessing are Stan,” he said, pointing to where Stan was hunched over Eric. He nodded. “Good. So then who the hell are the rest of you?”

“I’m Wendy,” Wendy said, walking up and holding out her hand for Craig to shake, just in time for Clyde to come swooping in and take it instead. Her eyebrows rose as she quickly snatched her hand away from his, sputtering in aghast disgust. 

“You’ve already introduced yourself to Stan,” Kyle sighed, stepping up, “I’m Kyle. The fatass who’s occupying Stan’s time is Cartman. Or Eric. Doesn’t matter which. And this is Butters.” With the last name mentioned he gestured over his shoulder to where Butters was waving feebly, a light blush tinting his face. 

“Hey, who was the asshole who pissed on Token?” Clyde asked, a petulant whine to his voice that grated on Kyle’s nerves. He tried not to let it show, however. Token glowered at the reminder that he’d nearly been pissed on, obviously not relishing in that memory. 

“That was Kenny,” Stan said, dropping Eric to the ground with a heavy thud! “Again, sorry for how that all went down, especially to you, Token.” Token dipped his head in acknowledgement of the bleak apology. “But really,” Stan continued, “What are you guys doing here in little ole South Park?”

The other group looked to one another, as if trying to decide who would be the leader in what they would say. Finally with a sigh, Craig came forward, “We came here to do some hiking. There aren’t any good trails we haven’t already exhausted out in Creekside, or the surrounding towns for that matter. South Park had some good reviews, so we figured a short hiking weekend would do good for us.”

Stan stepped back next to his girlfriend and nodded, resting a hand on her waist and pulling her in towards him. An action that made Kyle roll his eyes and suppress the dramatized gag that he felt climbing up his throat. Wendy, however, perked up at the mention of hiking, seeing as how it was one of her favorite past times in the form of a dog, and out of her dog form. She easily got into a swift conversation with Token, Clyde and a barking Jimmy about what all the best trails were around there, whilst Craig found himself looking off in the direction that the wolfhound, Kenny, had fled in. He wondered what his human form looked like. 

“H-hey man, you good?” Tweek asked, eyeing the bitemark around Craig’s studded collar. Craig brought his hand up to touch the wound and pulling it back with a slight hiss. Huh. Looked like it was still bleeding. 

“How bad is it?” he asked, preparing himself to wince. Tweek did it for him. 

“Ah, g-got a big ass bruise swelling around it. It-It’s still. Gah! Still bleeding.” Craig merely groaned, just in time for Wendy to gasp and rush over to him. 

“Cripes you're bleeding! Goddamnit Kenny. Ok, that’s it, you’re coming with us to our van. We’ve got a first aid kit in there.” 

Craig snorted, “This sort of thing happen often?” he asked as Wendy took his wrist and aggressively led him in the direction that Kenny had taken off in. She looked back and glared at her boyfriend and his friends, who were talking amiably amongst themselves and the rest of Craig’s group. 

“You have no idea,” she grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh that was so fun to write, I can tell I'm going to have a really fun time with this one ;)   
> Just a note real quick, in case you didn't get it, which you probably did, but that's besides the point: They're all seventeen in this fic. Gone are the days of fourth grade and Mr. Garrison (God rest his soul). Thank you so much for reading! Catch ya'll real soon :3


End file.
